Armas de Hellsing: Colección de oneshots
by Khrysta
Summary: Serie de historias cortas, ambientadas en Armas de Hellsing, aunque no sean vitales para la historia. Se aceptan sugerencias xD


Caía.

El aire frío le golpeaba el rostro. Veía la tierra acercarse rápido, muy rápido, tras haberse tirado del avión norteamericano sobre la campiña alemana. Podía ver claramente el castillo alemán que iba aumentando progresivamente de tamaño.

De repente, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se vio a si mismo como si fuera otra persona, y se sorprendió por un momento, tan corto que lo olvidó casi al instante. No aparentaba sus catorce años. Más bien aparentaba unos 25-30. Curioso.

El castillo seguía acercándose a toda velocidad.

Algo le adelantó en su caída. Un objeto alargado, macizo y negro, que pasó como una flecha por su lado, y atravesó el vidrio de la cristalera que cubría el techo. El Sanguinario, el Ángel de la Muerte, Walter C. Dorn, _shinigami_ al servicio de la familia Hellsing, atravesó el hueco dejado, casi flotando lentamente, rodeado por una aureola de cristales fragmentados que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

Finalmente, sus pies se posaron en el suelo con suavidad, y pudo mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una sala totalmente hecha de mármol blanco. Suelo, paredes, techo… sin puertas, ni ventanas. Como por arte de magia, hasta la cristalera rota del techo había desaparecido y solo había allí inmutable mármol.

El aire era fragante, perfumado, y a lo lejos se escuchaban rezos y cánticos. Por alguna extraña razón, el sonido hizo que se sintiera más relajado.

Lo único que rompía la monotonía del lugar era el ataúd, negro e imponente, que reposaba de pie allí donde había caído, a unos metros de él. La alargada sombra que producía llegaba casi hasta sus pies, y lo contempló en silencio, leyendo la inscripción tan conocida.

Con un crujido, la puerta empezó a abrirse, y las sombras parecieron hacerse más densas, alimentadas por la oscuridad de su interior. Una mano cubierta de seda roja apareció en la rendija, moviendo la tapa con una lentitud casi ominosa.

Si Walter esperaba ver aparecer a Alucard, a Girlycard, o a Sir Arthur vestido de conejita de Playboy (todo podía ser), se llevó una sorpresa.

Desde el ataúd, y sensualmente recostada contra la oscura tapicería, Michelle le miraba con su típica sonrisa enigmática, burlona y seductora en sus rojos labios. Llevaba un vestido escotado de color rojo sangre, con sendos guantes del mismo tono que llegaban hasta algo más arriba de sus codos.

Estaba radiante. Deslumbrante.

El _shinigami _sintió que le costaba tragar saliva. La mirada de la vampira era toda una invitación.

-Buenas noches, Walter.

-Buenas noches, Michelle – el mayordomo se sintió extrañamente confiado, mientras se acercaba a ella, atraído por alguna fuerza invisible. ¡Qué demonios! No pensaba resistirse.

-Es un hermoso lugar, este. – Michelle paseó la mirada con interés por las blancas paredes, desperezándose con la sensualidad de una gata, y fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de lo provocativo de sus movimientos.

-Y es una hermosa compañía – Walter alargó una mano temblorosa (¿temblorosa? Demonios. Se sentía como un colegial enamorado), indecisa como la de un jovencito, y acarició el costado cubierto de suave seda roja. Ella se estremeció levemente, como si no esperase otra cosa que él la tocara.

-Ciertamente, no se me ocurre mejor acompañante que tú para estas circunstancias… - los ojos azules de Michelle se prendieron de los verdes de Walter, que apenas si se dio cuenta de que las delicadas manos enguantadas le estaban desabrochando la camisa. Sin tener idea de cómo, el chaleco ya estaba en el suelo. El mayordomo se estremeció, al tiempo que su torso quedaba ya al descubierto.

Michelle sonrió, misteriosa e incitante, y rozó con un dedo la mejilla del Sanguinario antes de girarse. La blanca espalda relucía tenuemente en la penumbra, cruzada por las rojas cintas que sostenían el vestido. En medio, un lazo insinuante, tentador. Desafiante. Walter no dudó.

Deshizo el nudo con un leve tirón y la prenda cayó en suaves ondas al suelo, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo femenino sin resistencia. Observó largamente la espalda de la vampira, afeada por la imperfección de la nudosa cicatriz que la cruzaba de hombro derecho a cadera izquierda, y se acercó para abrazarla con firmeza, besando con suavidad su nuca a través de los rubios bucles.

Michelle volvió a temblar, arqueándose como un felino, mientras los besos de Walter descendían a lo largo de su columna vertebral, con una lentitud a partes iguales exasperante y deliciosa. Pareció que ella no podía esperar más, se giró y le obligó a enderezarse para besarle apasionadamente, sus cuerpos se apretaron entre sí, cada vez más excitados por su cercanía.

Él podía sentir claramente la presión de los pechos de Michelle contra el suyo, y sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, arañándole lenta y deliciosamente, haciéndole estremecer. Volvió a besarla en la boca antes de besar después su barbilla, después su cuello, luego su clavícula, y siguió bajando…

Bajó por sus pechos, dejando un cálido surco con su lengua, embriagándose con la pálida piel perfumada, suave y firme.

-Oh, Walter…

Arrodillado ante ella, y enardecido por su extasiado suspiro, acarició las hermosas piernas antes de besar con osadía los bordes de encaje de la lencería de la vampira, que tembló de anticipación.

-Walter…

Sus dedos se introdujeron bajo la tela, haciéndole cosquillas, y después lenta, muy lentamente, empezaron a retirar la fina prenda…

-¡Walter!

Algo le tapaba la cara. Lo apartó, con un gruñido de protesta y sorpresa, y el libro cayó al suelo. Miró con confusión a su alrededor, y reconoció su habitación. ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado allí? Y… ¿dónde estaba Michelle?

Entonces escuchó de nuevo su voz.

-Walter, dormilón, hay trabajo.

Se la escuchaba amortiguada por la puerta, pero indudablemente era ella. El _shinigami_ se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la entrada para abrir. Decepción.

Michelle seguía estando imponente y magnífica en toda su belleza, pero el sugerente vestido rojo había sido sustituido por unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta del mismo color, sin mangas y cuello alto. La vampira le saludó alegremente, como era su costumbre, y le besó la mejilla con efusividad.

-¡Al fin despiertas! Temí que tendría que echar la puerta abajo. Tengo que irme de caza con Alucard, e Integra me ha pedido que te avise de que quiere verte.

-¿Eh? Oh, vaya… de acuerdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – los ojos azules de Michelle se tiñeron de preocupación, alarmados

-Sí, sí… aún estoy algo dormido. No te preocupes – apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella y apretó con afecto – Que tengáis buena caza.

-¡Hasta luego! – ella sonrió y se alejó, cantando alegremente, dejándole solo en un mar de pensamientos encontrados. Finalmente, suspiró.

-Vaya por Dios…


End file.
